1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been known an electronic timepiece that indicates the present time by hour and minute hands, measures a physical quantity such as a temperature, and indicates the measured physical quantity by an information pointer (for example, see JP-A-2013-57517).
The electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2013-57517 includes a temperature sensor that detects an outside air temperature and a temperature sensor control unit that controls electrification and the cycle of measurement of the temperature sensor to perform temperature measurement, in addition to a configuration for clocking the present time. In the electronic timepiece, a time is indicated by the hour hand and the minute hand which are rotated in the entire dial plate with the center of the dial plate as an axis. In addition, the temperature measured by the temperature sensor is indicated by a short hand positioned at a scale part provided at the position of 9 o'clock of the dial plate.
Here, in the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2013-57517, a temperature which is a measured value of the temperature sensor is indicated by the short hand during the measurement of the temperature. On the other hand, there has been a demand for a configuration in which a measured value can be referred to at a later timing.
However, there is a problem in that only the display of the past measured value does not make it possible to determine that the displayed measured value corresponds to a measured value indicating at what timing the measured value is stored.